


the snake made me do it

by snowdropstardust



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, crowley is soft for his angel, idk if there will be more but i do want to do more so we'll find out, the snake talks to crowley, totally ships them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdropstardust/pseuds/snowdropstardust
Summary: based on that one post from starrose17 on tumblr, the snake on rowley's face is alive and trys to get him with Aziraphale from day one up to the present.





	the snake made me do it

Crowley did _not_ have a snake on his head. After his fall, he made quite a fuss when Hastur and Ligur pressed him to conform. His new scaly friend was, however, stuck to him forever. Desperate to be rid of him, Crowley trapped the snake on the side of his face, to whisper into his ear forever, not unlike how he tempted Eve. Crowley may have restrained the snake with his imagination, but the snake made his presence known often, and had very unfortunate timing.

_Wwwhhhhoooo’sss tttthhhiiisssss_

**Let’s find out, shall we?**

Crowley had just laid eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

Aziraphale.

“Well that went down like a lead balloon.” Crowley couldn’t resist curiosity, and he was very curious about this angel.

The snake remained quiet until;

“I GAVE IT AWAY!”

_He’ssss perfect for you. Make him yourssssss. _

**Shut up**.

A dear friend died eight years ago, and Crowley needed a drink. His carefree long locks were replaced by a short and serious cut that Crowley was still adjusting to. Hell had been keeping Crowley busy with one temptation after another. No matter what Crowley did, humans always seemed to conjure up with things far worse than anything he could imagine. To make things worse, he was still coming to terms with what he learned the day God let Jesus be killed. That day, his faith that he would be forgiven by his creator died with Jesus. If She would not save her beloved Christ, she would certainly not save her fallen angel.

**I need a drink.**

As soon as he walked into the bar, he saw him.

**Shit. **

_Now’sss your chance. At long last we have found him again. Do not let this go to waste. _

Against his better judgement, he sat. Not a minute after ordering the angel approached. He was smiling this time, their last chance encounter left no room for joy or pleasantries, which the blonde was currently fumbling through.

**He can’t seriously think I would be anything other than a demon. Ugh he’s so dumb.**

_He’ss not dumb, just awkward. Be thankful he wants to speak with you at all, you know he’s out of our league. He’sss gorgeous. Finish your drink and take him to your room._

Crowley ignored him in favor of answering Aziraphale, “I’ve never eaten an oyster.”

The angel brightened, “Oh! Let me tempt you to – oh” he paused, sheepishly, “no that’s your job.”

Crowley tried to hold back his smile, _whatever an oyster is, you MUST go try one with him. _For the first time in a long time Crowley agreed.

And it was one of the best nights of his very long life.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fan fic and yeah it kinda short but i'm planning on writing more. i saw this awesome post and i was like "awww man, i hope someone writes that." and then i was like ".... what if i write that....." so yeah


End file.
